


Of All the People

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Multi, Ravenclaw, Sassy, witty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth Green is a fifth-year Ravenclaw. After walking in on a secret she was never meant to see, she has to deal with not being caught. As well as this debacle, a mass murderer is on the loose and he's after her and Famous Harry Pottah. And, as the cherry on the cake, she might be catching feelings in the midst of a prank war. But who is to say she can't handle it?I suck at descriptions, but don't judge a book by its cover ammiright!?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> So I have sat on this story for a while, but I have decided to start writing it. I've been busy with school, but I will try and crank a chapter out as fast as I can... hopefully one per week. Also, These chapters may be short at first, but once I am finished with the book I will re-edit and hopefully extend the chapters. Thank you Luvs for reading this.

It started as a normal summer. I got off the train, made it home, and then I rollerbladed. I had my walkman clipped to my belt and was jamming out to music while waiting for my friends to come out and greet me before I see my uncle again. It was the same boring routine that my life had come too.  
It was only at the end of summer when I realized he was on the news.  
Sirius Black. He escaped from a high-security jail. My question was why he was on the muggle news. I called my mum, "Hey? Why is Black on the muggle news?" She shouted in reply, "He's escaped Azkaban and with what he did in the past, we need muggles and wizards looking out for him." Oh. So that's why. I kept thinking about it, and I realized something, he was a big supporter of You Know Who. And You Know Who has already tried to kill Harry TWICE since he came to Hogwarts, so maybe Black is there to finish the job! That's the only logical reason he broke out.  
"Elizabeth, honey, I just owled Uncle Remus to tell him you'll stay with him for the last week of summer, so go pack everything," Mum called down once more. I grabbed my journal and shoved it in under my arms and went through the kitchen to get a biscuit before I ran to my room. Not soon after I finished packing, I heard coughing from the living room. It was Remus! Dragging my trunks through the house I finally reached him and jumped into his arms. “Liza! Woah, Woah, it’s just me.” He chuckled. “Yeah, but I missed you. And I’m excited to spend all week with you.” “Me too, sweetheart, me too.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bye El!” “Bye mum!”  
I shove my trunk up the steps to the train. I huff and puff and drag it towards the first empty compartment, practically down the train! Groaning in frustration, I decided to use magic to float my trunk up to the rack. “Well well well, lookie here Freddie. I see we have a rule breaker.”  
“I swear if they made one of you Prefect I'm going to scream.”  
“Now, that’s no way to treat your acquaintances, is it George?”  
“In fact-”  
“Sadly, most likely”  
“Due to our extravagance-”  
“We have not been made-”  
“Prefects'' the boys finish together after going back and forth while talking. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth twirled around and-  
Damn.  
The Weasley twins who hadn’t been an inch taller than me last year are now towering. I felt myself gasp slightly but then looked down quickly so I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing me flustered. I look up again, once my face is under control, and mutter, “well haven’t you grown”  
“Rrrrright you are Miss Lupin!” They explain. “Well, I guess we’ll see if your brain can keep up with your growth spurt, I always knew it was small, to begin with,” I said, picking up my tempo again.  
Faking offence, they scoffed and walked out of the compartment. I sighed in peace and was about to grab out my walkman when I smelt dung bombs. Cursing, I launch myself off the seat and start frantically searching the compartment for the bomb before all my stuff gets drenched in the smell. I finally find it and throw it out the window. My chest heaving, I breathed in the fresh air and put my headphones on. That’s how Eva found me when she walked into the compartment. She looked up at me and gasped, shaking me from my thoughts. “How’d you get these to work?” she asked. “It’s simple,” I replied, “My uncle taught me a few charms to magic-ify it and keep it fully charged without changing the batteries.” “neat! What are you listening too?” “Abba.” “boring.” and we banter on for a while before she asks what the smell was. I told her about my encounter with the twins, and how I believed it was them. Eva agreed with me, but surprised me by saying “So what are you going to do about it?”  
I hadn’t thought about that before. It was always the twins pranking and joking around, no one had tried to retaliate. I grinned, already forming a plan when the lights flickered. The train stopped and I felt, cold. Looking at Eva, we huddled together as something drifted in the corridor. The thing, no, the Dementor, Stopped at our door and opened it. I felt empty and was trying to wrack my brain for happy memories, a spell, anything my uncle told me when I heard it. A voice, one I recognized but couldn’t place. It was a he, screaming, “Don’t do it!” “It was him!” “She has nothing to do with this!” and other snippets. The one that truly broke her was a heartwrenching, sob induced, “No, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”  
Then it was over. I felt hands on my back, hauling me up into a sitting position. My brain foggy, I reached into a bag I knew to be mine and grabbed a chunk of chocolate. It quickly cleared my head. Looking around in the compartment, I saw two redheads sitting on either side of me. I shoved the chocolate at them before gently placing it in Eva’s hand. “Eat. It helps.” I ordered. The lights were still off. I saw a bright light and the Dementor charged out. I saw the form of a wolf run past the compartment, look me in the eyes and nodded before it disappeared. Turning back to the inhabitants of the compartment, I glared at them all and said: “we will not speak of this outside the carriage, is that clear?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sorting ceremony was as long and monotonous as all the years before. Thinking back to Eva’s question on the train, I decided I would do something about it. Those Weasley twins have bothered enough people as it is, and now is the time that they learn they can’t always be number one. So with a sly grin at Eva, I started to plan.


	2. Pestered

I heard a chorus of angry yells and fearful shrieks behind me. It went perfectly. I had put frog spawn on the underside of the Gryffindor table, where the twins and their gaggle usually sit. I had charmed it to go off exactly twenty minutes after breakfast started to ensure that it would be perfect. So, as everyone filtered into the great hall I put a sticking cham on the benches. Discreetly of course, and then I had waited.  
Everyone at Gryffindor yelled and screamed most of them glaring at the twins. I grab my toast and coffee and head out of the great hall so no one blames me, yet as I walk out I see a twin looking my way. I hesitate for a fraction of a second and then wink in his direction before dramatically walking out. As usual, Eva noticed aND I know she will not let me forget today. So I just kept on walking to my first class, Transfiguration. As I walk in, McGonagall looks at me strangely and comes over as I sit down. “Miss Green, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early arrival?” She asks. “Professor, can't a girl just want to get her work done?”   
She looks at me sternly And responds, “with your record, I am quite sure you would rather be doing another project.”  
I grin at her and reach into my bag only to grab knitting needles. Professor looks at me exasperated, but I could see the corners of her mouth start to turn up. I knitted for another few minutes before everyone came rushing into the classroom. Many people look dishevelled, and I see that they have a red lining on their robes. My plan worked perfectly. I look up as Books are slammed on the desk expecting to see Eva but instead, I get a Weasley twin. I make a move to go to another table yet the other one sits on the other side of me, effectively trapping me. I groan and shove my knitting supplies into my bag and snap it shut, prepared to listen to the lecture. “Green, ok! Green!” I hear hissed from beside me. I ignore it. He keeps bothering me until I finally snap and whisper, “What.”   
“Why’d ya wink at me.”   
“Your arse was sticking to a bench while frogs invaded your table.”  
“Yeah but why’d ya wink”  
“It was funny. Someone must really hate you to retaliate.”  
“So you hate me?”  
“... No”  
“You hesitated.”  
“Did not.”  
“Did too.”  
“I’m not getting into that childish saying.”  
“But you did prank us.”  
“No!”  
McGonagall snapped her fingers at us, “Mr Weasley and Miss Green I suggest you quiet down before you get a detention.” “Sorry Professor'' we chimed. The lecture seemed to drone on for hours until I realized something. This twin has a slight bump on his nose. I look over at the other twin and realize his nose is straight. So, I take a wild guess at who's sitting beside me. “I didn’t wink at you, I winked at your brother.”  
He looked at me surprised, but it quickly morphed into a bit of awe. “You don’t know that.”   
“Yet I seem too.”  
And the bell rings. I jump out of my seat and grab Eva before dragging her away. Over her complaining, I hear an all too familiar voice saying “She knew. How?” I smiled to myself and let go of Eva. “What was that all about? Why did the twins surround you?” were a couple of the questions she asked me. I recounted the part where the twin tried to say I winked at him, but I left out the part about their noses, I wanted to keep that my little secret. “So you winked at the pranksters you pranked but you winked at the biggest flirts of the school.” she deadpanned. “Yep” I continued, “and I denied pranking them. So ill have to do it again, just not get caught.”  
“aka, don’t wink at them.”   
“no promises.”   
“El!”  
“Fine!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Classes were a bore, as always. The only reason I enjoyed herbology was that it was right before lunch. The bell rang for the end of class and I sprinted out of the classroom straight into the rain. I sighed and cast an air charm that blasted air from the tip to form an umbrella-like spell. I walked to the great hall again and tied my hair up. I stepped weirdly over an invisible line, and Eva gave me another look. “What was that all abo-” she started to say before she was cut off by a scream.  
An indignant, furious, and now very purple Draco Malfoy was drenched. He had tripped over my wire. “Weasels! Get this off of me now!” he roared, stomping over to the table where the red-heads sat. He kept yelling, all the while the dye started to turn red. “It’s mood changing,” I whisper to Eva. he seemed to notice his robes going from purple to red, but they turned purple again. “Purple must mean embarrassment” Eva whispers to me.   
“Purple really seems to be your colour Malfoy” Potter’s arrogant tone wafted over. Glancing at Eva, we knew what was going to happen. Drama! “Well Pottah, I-” Malfoy seemed at a loss of words. “I swear, I-” he tried again before I realized something. The dye was turning pink. “My father will hear about this,” he says while storming off, the dye turning a darker and darker pink. Eva and the rest of the great hall were too busy laughing to notice. It was quite funny, and I am glad it happened to be Maloy it dumped on, rather than anyone else. I couldn’t help but look over at the Gryffindor table the twins were roaring with laughter, not noticing me. Good. I ate my lunch peacefully before DADA.  
Class was decent, Remus taught us about bogarts. It was easy, having heard my uncle’s lectures before when he practised on me at home. Home. I never really feel at home in my own house, but mum says it's because I and my uncle have always had a sort of connection. It’s funny, my uncle fills in a lot of what my mother should be doing as a parent. And, she seemed awfully eager to get me away from this summer. Yet before I could continue my thinking I heard the bell. “Liza, will you visit me after your Hogsmeade trip on Saturday?” Remus asks me. I nod and walk out of class.


End file.
